


Choosing You Was Everything

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Choosing You 'Verse [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, like all in it, self indulgence lives in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Their lives were never going to be simple. Not while they had three witch girls to raise.





	Choosing You Was Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts).



> This is the first part in a one shot series that is me writing my love of Klaroline being parents.

 "Lizzie, Josie and Hope! What did I say about leaving your toys around?" Caroline yelled at her daughters.

The three girls in question looked at their mother guiltily and started cleaning up.

"Klaus will be home any minute and the last thing I want him to think is that I couldn't handle having all three of you to myself," the blonde started helping the girls.

"I could never think such a thing about you love," Klaus said behind his girlfriend as if he had been waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Papa Klaus!"

"Daddy!"

"Hello my girls. Did you behave for your mother?" Klaus hugged all three girls.

"Josie and Hope got into a fight and set the curtains on fire," Lizzie spoke quickly that Klaus almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Girls. Why don't you go play outside for a minute?" Caroline ushered the girls out the back door.

"Sounds like you had your hands full," Klaus chuckled as he pulled the blonde into his arms.

"It is not funny! I was taking a shower and I barely was able to put it out," the blonde hit the hybrids chest. "I'm going to lose it when they reach teenage years. Boys and hormones are headed our way."

"No boy will ever set foot onto this property," Klaus let his hybrid features show.

"Calm down mister hybrid," the blonde laughed. "We have plenty of time before that even happens. Lizzie and Josie are going with Alaric this weekend."

"Is it that time already?" the hybrid asked playing dumbfounded.

"You do this every time. It was part of the agreement for Alaric even considering the idea of me and the twins coming to live with you."

"I believe him moving down the street was also a condition as well."

"He wanted to be around the girls. They are the last piece of Jo he has," the blonde reminded as she started to pick up a doll that had gotten left behind.

"And to make sure that you weren't being forced into something against your will no doubt."

"Can you blame them? I went off one night with the girls and then came back to say that I was going to New Orleans to be with you," the mother placed the doll on the table and sat down next to it.

"Don't tell me you're regretting your decision love?" the man sat down next to her.

"I chose to come here because hearing your voice that night made me realize that I was living a lie of a life."

"Well I certainly was surprised to see you show up on my doorstep the day you came here."

"They're being sappy," Hope said from the doorway.

"They're being cute," Lizzie insisted.

"Lizzie and Josie. Your dad will be here soon. Go get your bags," Caroline got up and ushered the girls up the stairs to their bedrooms. "Hope make sure they don't forget anything."

The girls excitedly ran up the stairs and left the couple to be alone for a few minutes more.

"They're going to be a handful in a few years," Caroline smiled wistfully in the direction of the stairs.

"Well. That's a few years from now. Right now they get along and we don't have to worry about petty squabbles."

"Like the one you and Kol had just a few hours ago?" The blonde turned to look at her boyfriend.

"That's different love. Kol is an idiot," the hybrid smirked. If he was being truthful he had snapped his brother's neck and left him in the middle of the street just a few minutes ago.

Caroline laughed as she thought of the argument that had taken place. All Kol had asked was if Caroline and Klaus were going to ever get married and stop shacking up.

Kol being the troublemaker he was wouldn't let it go until Klaus had chased him from the house and they had been missing for hours.

If Caroline was being honest she didn't mind not being married just yet. She basically already was in the role, she just didn't need a ring to prove it.


End file.
